The vehicles for application of materials to skin overwhelmingly tend to be in the form of aqueous-based systems. In such systems the materials to be applied are either in solution or suspension and can be thickened to create gels, lotions, and creams. Although water is volatile, it takes considerable time to evaporate, especially for creams. Such aqueous-based systems require the use of preservatives and can require considerable time to “rub-in”. The least common application system for skin is an ointment or paste, which is messy and leaves a residual layer of viscous, tacky material. There is a need to deliver materials to skin in such a way as to avoid preservatives, odors (such as alcohols), and the potential for cooling, burning, and stinging (such as is found with alcohols), substantially free of water. There is also a need to complete the application process in a short time, such as in a few seconds, and to apply materials in such a way as to leave the skin feeling smooth and not tacky.
Sanitizer products are known in the art which sanitize skin and a variety of surfaces to render them germ-free. Germicidal products range from spray solutions to bactericidal hand soaps. These products evidence the desire of people to maintain germ-free environments, minimizing exposure to harmful bacteria and other microorganisms, by depositing chemicals on surfaces which kill such organisms. In addition to the desire to sanitize such surfaces as kitchen counters, bathroom sinks, toilet seats, and the like, it would also be desirable to retain the germicidal chemical on the surface to maintain sanitizing character to the surface for an extended period of time. There are numerous products (see for example www.artandopinion.com/2007_v6_n6/glaser-triclosan.html) that contain the chemical triclosan, and agents such as tea tree oil or benzalkonium chloride, which are known to kill microorganisms. Perhaps the most common surface sanitizer is one that contains alcohol in a gel or spray formulation. Alcohol-based products tend to dry the skin, they can burn and sting, and they do not retain antimicrobial activity. These and other products also require considerable time for “rubbing in” or “drying” of the formulation.
There is a need in the art to deposit antimicrobial agents on surfaces not only to sanitize the surface of harmful microorganisms, but advantageously to retain such agent on the surface in order to provide sanitizing conditions to the surface for an extended period of time.
Skin conditioning agents are typically applied as lotions or creams, which are aqueous based and require preservatives and “rub in” to evaporate the water. There is a need to apply conditioning materials to skin without water and which requires only a few seconds and can leave conditioning agents on skin. Likewise, there is a need to apply such agents as sunscreens in highly retentive films in a matter of seconds.
The art is in need of superior compositions, substantially free of water, and free of the problems of today's known film-depositing compositions.